


Бог хранит тебя

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post - A Game of Thrones, Winterfell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звезды проливали кровь над головой не совсем того Азора Ахая, которого искала Мелисандра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог хранит тебя

Это выглядит так, словно пламя Р’глора, вознесшись до облаков, смешало краски, поглотило небо, заполнило просветы в ветвях деревьев, тлело далеко у линии горизонта, откуда ветер доносил голоса лютоволков. Храм огненного бога с бескрайним небесным куполом – вот что это. Не поле боя – храм. У Робба Старка полыхают волосы – и венец на них, точно это его выплавили с зубцами в виде языков пламени, а не корону Станниса. Наверное, в его руках и Светозарный бы разил врагов сильнее. Воины должны последовать за таким королем. Лютоволк оскаливает пасть, как на гербе Старков, – еще не нападая, но напружинивая лапы, если хозяин гулко прикажет: "Прыгай!".

Джастин Масси уже нашел свой конец от клыков его собратьев. О нем Станнис вспоминает даже с некоторой грустью – улыбчивый сир Джастин был верен с самого начала войны и ни разу не дал повода в этой верности усомниться. Ричард Хорп разделяет его судьбу. Беспалого рыцаря король лишается внезапно – в одно мгновение тот был рядом, в следующее — уже валится в снег под тяжестью волчьей туши. Странно было то, что к этому времени снег уже приобрел цвет Р’глора. Как и небо, и грозовые тучи, и замок, в котором находится трон, принадлежащий Станнису по праву.

Жрица предрекала свет, но Станнис Баратеон не предполагал, что он будет иметь красный оттенок и привкус крови. Король утирает стекающую по подбородку вниз от разбитой губы струйку.

Вой лютоволка сменяется ревом льва.  
Особой разницы нет – клыки остры у обоих. Олень в западне.

Тлеющие холодные угли – это первое, что видит Станнис, открывая глаза. Некоторое время он лежит без движения, словно свыкаясь с мыслью, что горящее небо было всего лишь сном. В дверь стучат два раза, во второй – чуть громче, на случай, если король спит. Потом стук смолкает, но Станнис знает, что Деван все еще стоит в коридоре, слышит, как мальчик топчется на месте, вероятно, стараясь согреться. Станнис ждет, прогоняя из головы ночные образы, прежде чем откликнуться и приказать войти. Ставни закрыты наглухо, и король не позволяет Девану их отворить.

— Сначала растопи заново камин, — бросает он сквозь зубы, натягивая через голову рубаху. На самом деле Станнис не хочет видеть за окном снег.

***  
Снег, покрывающий двор Винтерфелла, словно делает его еще более нелюдимым, хотя вряд ли такое было возможно. Замок из кошмаров с бродящими по пустым комнатам призраками. Кого-то из этих призраков Джон Сноу знает. Это было давным-давно, в другой жизни, на которую он не имел права. Не имел до сих пор, но он, по крайней мере, был единственным живым человеком в запустелой крепости.

Ему рассказывали, что Теон Грейджой повесил трупы младших сыновей Старка во дворе, но тело было только одно – с опущенной книзу головой, в стеганом шерстяном дублете, на котором потускневшими красными нитками некогда вышили сердце.

Снег тоже красный.

Джон отворачивается. А скользнув взглядом по скалящемуся разрушенному чертогу, ловит себя на мысли, что был бы счастлив увидеть даже леди Кейтилин Старк, не питавшую к бастарду за всю его жизнь никаких иных чувств, кроме презрения и злости. Джон не осуждает ее. На самом деле, он думает, что на ее месте чувствовал бы то же самое.  
Когда он, точно повинуясь неким внутренним инстинктам, вскидывает голову и воет, откуда-то издалека откликнулись точно таким же волчьим полувоем-полустоном. Там кто-то есть, и Джону хватает этого знания.

— Снег! – зовет ворон Мормонта. – Снег!

Джон отзывается чутко и уже привычно. Чертова птица никогда не давала выспаться по-человечески. С другой стороны, ворон прерывает его кошмары, и за это Джон ему благодарен. Пальцы касаются черного оперенья на холке с осторожностью, точно птица может внезапно обернуться и больно клюнуть. С собственным грозным лютоволком Джон так не осторожничает, как с вороном своего предшественника-командующего.

Он тянется за лежащей на сундуке одеждой и морщится от отдающей в грудную клетку сковывающей боли – раны дают о себе знать. Образ обветшавшего Винтерфелла из сна и того, каким помнит его Джон, накладываются друг на друга. Наверное, он знал бы, с чего начать восстановление Севера – заново, из пепла, среди соли и дыма, как в молитве прибывшей со Станнисом красной женщины. Нет, он точно знает.

Он знает, что лорды последуют за ним.  
Он знает, что они примкнут к Джону и поддержат Станниса.  
Он знает, что мог бы стать лучшим лордом Винтерфелла, чем Робб.

"Ты не Робб, как и я не Роберт", — сказал ему Станнис тогда, после атаки теннов, и в его темно-синих глазах, равно как и в голосе, Джон отчетливо различил для себя что-то больше тоски – понимание. Это понимание звучало в устах короля так же по-настоящему, как и обращение "лорд Сноу". И больше всего мучил бастарда не собственный отказ, а упрямство Станниса, не признающего его, сводящего на нет – вновь и вновь. С каждым разом у Сноу оставалось все меньше сил для противостояния.

Джон не разжигает камин: нечто все еще жжет его изнутри, не позволяя замерзнуть.

***  
У Селисы большие уши – большие и оттопыренные, как у всех Флорентов, кончики их подрагивают. Станнис успокаивает себя, что от холода, но в глазах ее читается страх.

Лезвие Светозарного входит в грудь легко, точно разрезает не ткани и мышцы, а невесомую тень. Она и обращается в тень – не пугающую, а немного жалкую, потемневшую, пепельную. Станнис ожидал, что из груди хлынет кровь – вместо этого чресла сковывает чугунная, звенящая в ушах пустота. Он открывает было рот, чтобы произнести имя жены, но вместо этого с языка во сне срывается созвучное "Нисса". Возлюбленная Азора Ахая сама пожертвовала жизнью, Станнис Селису никогда не любил. Бастард, преступающий свою клятву и отстаивающий честь, вызывал в нем желание гораздо большее.

Светозарный горит лишь вполовину так ярко, как изначально должен был, его хозяин с трудом справляется и с этой половиной.

О своих снах он говорит Мелисандре изредка, когда понимает, что иначе образы сведут его с ума, - говорит отрывисто, сдавливая ее тонкую талию и вдыхая запах медных волос.

— Ночь темна и полна ужасов, мой король, — выдыхает она тяжело. – Бог хранит вас в это ужасное время.  
Мелисандра любит ночь не больше, чем любит Р’глор. В те редкие случаи, когда Станнис засыпает в отведенных ей дозором покоях, сама жрица не смыкает глаз ни на секунду. Она тоже хранит своего короля, думает Станнис. Из своих соображений и по-своему, но хранит.

В следующий раз во сне он пронзит грудь Джона Сноу, и Светозарный от этого запылает вдвое ярче.

***  
Джон стреляет в Игритт ее же стрелами из ее же лука. Кажется, наконечники каким-то образом умудряются загореться за считанные мгновения перед тем, как вонзиться в ее тело.

"Она не виновата в том, что я отступил от своих клятв", — думает Джон и отпускает тетиву.

"Она не виновата в том, что могла зачать очередного Сноу", — думает Джон и берется за следующую стрелу. Словно его руки и мысли существуют порознь, не отвечая друг за друга. Это происходит не по-настоящему, Джон ощущает размытость, иллюзорность сна, но все равно не может заставить руки подчиняться. Игритт падает в снег, но вместо ее имени губы лорда-командующего вышептывают нечто незнакомое, непонятно откуда взявшееся в памяти, неприятно скользящее по языку.

Его ненавидели две женщины, обе – с рыжими волосами, обе мечтали убить. Кейтилин Старк перерезали горло в Близнецах, Игритт почти воплотила свою мечту в жизнь.

Мелисандра отбрасывает волосы за спину и, кажется, немного насмехается над ним.

— Вам не спится в последнее время, лорд Сноу? – спрашивает она, выразительно глядя на темные круги под глазами Джона. Почти как у Станниса.  
— С чего вы взяли? – холодно отзывается он.  
— Для этого вовсе не нужно быть жрицей. Ночь темна и полна ужасов, но Р’глор вас сохранит.

"Говори это своему королю".

Но Станнис отводит взгляд, поворачивает голову, его профиль темнеет на фоне белого снега. В кои-то веки – белого, не окрашенного бордовым, как во снах. Он сам скорее верит жрице, чем ее богу, понимает Джон.

"Он просто выполняет свой долг перед королевством. Как и я".

Джон не рассказывает об огненных снах никому, но Мелисандра все равно откуда-то знает – и это дает ей еще больше прав улыбаться с некоторой насмешкой при виде лорда-командующего. Вероятно, ей показывает это Р’глор в огне, ведь боги видят все человеческие слабости. Когда жрица просит показать ей Азора Ахая, пламя двоится, являя взору обоих – короля и бастарда.

***  
— Этот замок мог бы быть твоим.  
Это должно звучать как пересеченный рубеж – "мог бы, но не станет". А звучит почти с мольбой – "мог бы, передумай, лорд Сноу".

— Железный Трон – ваш по праву, Винтерфелл не мог принадлежать мне никогда. Законному королю удобно рассуждать.  
Это должно звучать как отказ – "у меня все еще есть принципы, я не сдамся". Но Джон стоит плечом к плечу со Станнисом, оставив далеко позади Стену. Он еще уверяет себя, что покинул Дозор временно, но в глубине души он сдался уже давно.

— Как же ты упрям, — раздраженно цедит Станнис. – Хоть представляешь, как глупо звучат слова, будто ты не достоин Винтерфелла? Война, Джон Сноу, всю войну может предотвратить всего лишь одно твое правильное решение.  
— Вот видите – "Джон Сноу". Даже вы не видите во мне Старка.  
— В тебе слишком много от Старков. Джон.

Однажды Джон видел во сне короля – худощавая тень с глазами-пропастями, темнеющее пятно среди огненно-красного. Из всех снов то был единственный, в который Джон практически поверил. Поверил и в силу объятий, и в хриплый голос, и во взгляд, которым смотрел Станнис на корону. Этот взгляд Джон Сноу видел в зеркале всю свою жизнь – "я никогда не буду таким, как мой брат".

Сейчас нельзя усомниться в нем, целующем с прежним раздражением, оттягивающем нижнюю губу. Джон не закрывает глаз, и в них, по-старковски серых, Станнис видит себя.

Сейчас огонь трепещет внутри и разгорается жарче, стоит Джону отстраниться, чтобы раздеться; в этот момент оба выглядят неуверенно, точно боятся, что один непременно передумает. Момент проходит быстро, в последний раз смутной мыслью мелькает, когда Джон снова обнимает короля, поднимает ладони от ребер выше, а тот не знает, является ли это частью объятий или желанием снять смятую рубашку и стоит ли смыкать руки у шеи Джона. Сноу хочет увлечь его к кровати, а в итоге, не рассчитав, впечатывает в широкий кроватный столбик. Бедром Станнис чувствует его возбуждение и с силой смыкает пальцы на острых локтях. Для несдержанного стона из тех, что дарила ему в свое время Селиса, огня еще недостаточно. Для того чтобы жаждать притянуть бастарда ближе – более чем хватает.

Джон проталкивает язык ему в рот, углубляя поцелуй. Инстинктивно хочется откинуть назад голову – Станнис бьется затылком о дерево, вместо того, чтобы поморщиться, сдавленно ахает от боли.

Бастардов он не любил никогда – ни тех, которых обязан был называть племянниками, вроде наивно боготворящего своего отца Эдрика Шторма, ни каких бы то ни было еще. Бастард – плод запретной связи. Бастарды воспринимают все по-своему. Джон воспринимает переданный из губ в губы звук как стон. В конце концов, у него есть все на то основания, и Станнис почти не возражает, позволяет Джону так считать, а тот, словно воодушевившись, спускается ниже, прихватывает губами кожу у ключиц. Его руки на боках короля подрагивают, и дрожь передается Станнису. Он все еще дрожит, когда, оттолкнувшись от столбика, опрокидывает Джона на кровать.

Остатков здравого смысла Джону хватает лишь на то, чтобы приподнять бедра в намерении снять бриджи. Тесное прикосновение отдается жаром в груди – тянущим и ворочающимся, его хочется погасить и дать разгореться сильнее – одновременно. Бриджи с них обоих Станнис снимает сам.

Джон тянется за поцелуем – Станнис жмется щекой. От члена, трущегося о живот Джона, остаются влажные следы. Когда бастард накрывает его горячей ладонью, Станнис тяжело выдыхает, напрягает спину, упирается потным лбом ему в плечо. Огонь — уничтожающая стихия, вспоминает он. Вне зависимости, что это за огонь, внутренний или тот, в котором горят статуи Семерых и неверные. Сейчас страшнее оказывается первый: он приносит удовольствие. Эти мысли покидают голову Станниса, стоит Джону начать неторопливое движение. Когда начинает неторопливое движение сверху вниз, Станнис едва не наваливается на Джона всем разгоряченным телом.

Ему приходится собрать волю в кулак, чтобы сжать пальцы на чужой руке и убрать ее прочь.

— Не так, Сноу, — хрипит Станнис, и его темно-синие глаза кажутся почти гипнотизирующе черными. Вместо ответа — любой из них кажется неуместным — Джон скрещивает руки на подушке, молча выгибается – король должен знать, что он тоже уже не отступит.

Станнис не утруждает себя особенно тщательным приготовлением Джона. Поначалу тот морщится, жмурит глаза — и сил хватает на тяжелый глубокий вдох, когда Станнис входит в него, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, – и замирает. В голову приходит неожиданно забавляющая мысль: мысль, что он может замереть, чтобы наблюдать первую реакцию Джона. Соблазн сильнее боязни разочароваться, бастард открывает глаза и сталкивается с напряженным взором Станниса.

Первым рывком он выбивает из Джона стон. Инстинктивно тот сводит ноги за спиной Станниса, сдавливая бока так сильно, как только может, а короля это движение заставляет пригнуться ближе одновременно со следующими, немного не размеренными, нетерпеливыми толчками. Джон сжимает собственный давно ноющий ствол ладонью. Кажется, Станнис колеблется перед тем, как положить руки ему на бедра и приникнуть губами к губам. Точно прикидывает, насколько это уместно. Джон не собирается его торопить — хоть в этом его упрямство уступает.

Станнис периодически пытается отклониться по мере наращивания темпа, Джону приходится тянуться, не давая разорвать поцелуй.

Он закрывает глаза.

Клятвы дозорного не распространяются на мир, где остаются только влажные шлепки бедер о бедра, губы Станниса и подавленное «Да...».

В этот раз волчий вой раздается гораздо ближе. И в этот раз Джон знает того, кто ему отзывается.

***  
Одеваясь, Станнис притягивает к себе одной рукой тяжелый плащ дозорного. Не подает Джону, а оставляет лежать на постели между ними, словно ждет, возьмет тот или нет.

— Утро сегодня холодное, — негромко произносит он, когда Сноу не прикасается к плащу.

— Бог хранит вас, король Станнис, но этого недостаточно. Север приведет армию под ваши знамена.

— Ты даешь мне свое слово, лорд Сноу? — Станнис оборачивается, опасаясь, что истолковал слова неверно. Но Джон смотрит уверенно, как человек, который решил все для себя давным-давно:

— Я даю вам слово лорда Винтерфелла.  
В конце концов, так оно и есть.


End file.
